House Smithe
House Smithe of Bronzebridge 'is an exiled Great House of Westeros, ruling over the vast region known as the Smithlands from their seat in Bronzebridge. It is by far one of the oldest lines of Westerosi nobility, claiming a line of descent stretching back over eight thousand years. The head of the house was the Lord of Bronzebridge. Before the Targaryen conquest, the leaders of House Smithe ruled over the region as the Kings of the Smithelands. Their rule in the Smithlands ended after the events of the Massacre at Bronzebridge when House Harrigon betrayed them, with Lord Orroman killing King Marthew Smithe. After the massacre, Bronzebridge was burned down, with the ancestral home of House Harrigon, Smithestone, being built on top of the ruins. House Smithe's sigil is a black hammer struck by blue lighting on a red field, a feature later taken by House Harrigon in their sigil. The house's official words are: '"Here We Toil". History Background Before the Targaryen conquest, the leaders of House Smithe ruled over the region as the Kings of Steel and Silver. King Marthew VII Smithe was on the throne during the last years of House Smithe's dominion. After causing the death of Lord Orromus' brother and two of his sons, House Harrigon, with the aid of other houses in the Smithlands, stormed Hornworth and murdered King Marthew. King Marthew's two daughters, Aryana and Allsa, were forcibly married to Orromus, who also took over Hornworth and the title of King. All other living Smithes were either exiled or killed, leaving the Harrigons with full dominion over the Smithlands, ruling as Kings of the Forges until Aegon's Conquest. King Orromus, instead of wiping out House Smithe's bloodline, instead chose to take parts of their sigil, and took both of King Marthew's daughters to wife, in order to father more heirs as his last revenge on the Smithes. He also took their ancestral sword Greathammer, and melted it down. It is believed that House Harrigon's ancestral weapon Honor's Call, is made from what remains of Greathammer, however the Harrigons still maintain that Honor's Call was created after Aegon's Conquest from the Valyrian Steel Aegon presented to them. The last living member of House Smithe is Harrin Smithe, an outlaw known as the Orphan King. House Smithe at the end of the third century * {Harold Smithe} ** Harrin Smithe, his son, servant to King Althurin I. Historical Members * King Dannyl Smithe, who gave Vaehamar Harrig land and wealth, resulting in the founding of House Harrigon. * King Marthew Smithe I, king o house Smithe * King Marthew Smithe II * King Marthew Smithe III * King Marthew Smithe IV * King Marthew Smithe VI * King Marthew Smithe VII, last king of House Smith who was overthrown and killed by Lord Orroman Harrigon. ** Queen Valeris Smithe *** Prince Myrron Smithe, eldest son and heir of King Marthew. Strangled to death by Lord Orroman Harrigon *** Prince Serion Smithe, King Marthew's second son. Sent into exile by Orroman Harrison. Later settled in Essos * Queen Aryana Smithe, his daughter. Married to King Orroman along with Allsa. * Queen Allsa Smithe * Jonman Smithe, blacksmith working for House Harrigon during the Dance of the Dragons. Category:Great Houses Category:House Smithe Category:Exiled houses Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Houses from the Smithlands Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Fanon houses